


温酒夜话

by Samarium_AL



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 最近好冷啊水杉昨天感受不到自己的脚和小腿了
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Sakamoto Zin | Zin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最近好冷啊  
> 水杉昨天感受不到自己的脚和小腿了

雪下得愈发紧了，旅馆里喝酒的人们吵吵嚷嚷——再这么下下去，明天就没法出门赶路了。

入夜，老板娘把最后几位醉醺醺的客人半劝半吓地送回房间，拿粗重木棍顶住门，回自己屋里温上一点酒，松开衣裳烤着火，盘算着混个体热微醺，舒服地睡上一觉。

院子里的树已经光秃秃的了，仅有的几片叶子也被方才吹个不停的狂风卷了一干二净。现在风小了，雪却不停，越积越厚。

院子里一声不大不小的响动，楼上的醉汉骂了几句，声音穿透楼板。老板娘对这些习以为常，只裹紧了衣服去院子里查看。

是那棵树，并不粗壮的枝子承不住积雪，掉下来砸碎了地上的空花盆。

老板娘裹得厚实，略微笨拙地去拿了大扫帚，待把院子收拾干净，身上已出了些汗。正付着扫帚喘气，这时他的院门被敲响。

这时还有人要来住店吗？房间已经住满了，然而……

青年在寒风中站得端正，嘴唇却已经紫了。低温使他思维迟缓，礼貌却没有丢，客气地询问他能否投宿。

老板娘见过形形色色的人，体谅这孩子不懂得表述自己的情况有多艰难，还要他自己去观察。况且总不能把他挡在冰天雪地之中。

“这位客人，实在抱歉，小店已经住满了。您不嫌弃的话，请和我挤一夜吧。”

门外的人沉默片刻，道了声打扰，牵了马跟着他进了院子。

进屋时酒已温好，老板娘端给客人请他喝下去。青年从行囊里拿出鱼干和茶叶，老板娘接过茶叶出去，回来时端了茶泡饭。

青年吃相很斯文，老板娘多看了一会儿，才起身去拿脚凳，要从高处多拿一套被褥。他踩着脚凳伸手的时候，衣服下摆被提起来，露出一截小腿。青年看见这一幕，脸上烧起来，愣在那，等老板娘转身时连忙低头喝酒掩饰。

老板娘边把被褥铺开，边带着歉意和客人解释：“委屈您睡我的被褥吧，这一套本来是给亡夫做的，他没有睡上就走了。多少不吉利。不好让您这样出远门的人睡这个。”

“没有关系。谢谢您了。”青年微微欠身。

饭必，青年拿出一些钱，说要请他一起喝酒。这是赚钱的事，老板娘也不拒绝。喝酒吃鱼干，两个人聊起来。老板娘知道了青年叫做藤原树，上京去处理一些家里的事——自然是个大家族了，这位少爷可是骑着马来的。树也了解到，老板娘只比自己大了几岁，去年夏天丈夫暴毙，因此那套冬季的厚被褥没能用上。

树问该怎么称呼他，老板娘说叫他的名字“阵”就可以了。

“阵桑，请节哀。”

“没关系，已经过去了。”阵欠身坐着，拘谨地捏着酒杯，“结婚不过是为了生计。”

藤原树并不赞同这样的话，然而也没有反驳阵。连喝了两口酒，由着辛辣镇压烦恼。

阵很明显地感受到空气中漂浮的尴尬，提议就寝。树出门在外穿得简单，外衣一脱就能睡下了。屋子并不宽敞，阵背过身去换衣服，裸露的手臂和肩膀难免落到树的眼睛里。

是那样健美呢。

入睡前，藤原树这样想。


	2. Chapter 2

住了两三日，藤原树习惯了每天在淡淡皂角气味中睡去和醒来。白天用店里的粗糙饭食果腹——每天要做的事也就是看看书，吃得不很饱问题也不大；入夜之后拿出一点鱼干、肉干或果脯，付钱让阵桑温些酒，两个人聊天，而后各自入眠。

不像他见过的其他店老板，阵桑既不巴结也不自卑。这种淡淡的自矜让树少有地感到了由后世所谓“平等”带来的自在。他是福冈最声名显赫家族的贵公子，对方是乡野村夫的遗孀，可在煤油灯昏暗的光线里，喝得身子热起来的时候，藤原树发现了他们都是“人”。

  


这样的关系又是如何再次变化的呢？

藤原树清清楚楚地看见，那个干瘦的老货商握着阵桑的手握了好一会儿。那只丑陋的手顺着阵桑的手背伸进他的袖子里，抓住阵桑健美漂亮的小臂。阵桑没甩开他，也没和老货商调笑。等他摸够了自己抽手，阵桑和他说：“这碟萝卜干特别好，您得多付钱。”

这算嫖资吗？短短白日，剩下的时间里，藤原树都在咀嚼中午看到的互动。

入夜，照旧是一起饮酒。这样的陪伴，阵桑肯定也是收了钱的。叹一口气，藤原树在阵桑出口询问前仰头饮尽杯中的酒，然后，大胆地，搂着阵桑，亲吻他。

“树君，”阵还是佝偻着身子，比跪直了的藤原树矮了不少，因此从下往上看着他，“这是另外的价钱。”

“您知道的，我付得起。”藤原树压了过去，搂着他滚进被褥——阵桑和树君先后睡过的那套，把他的衣服剥个精光，在灯火下欣赏健美身材。阵由着他的双手和目光一起把自己从头到脚抚摸个遍，才按了按他的手臂，说去拿点东西。

巴掌大的朱漆洒金匣，从里面拿出窑变的小瓷瓶。阵刚把它攥在手里，就被树君攥着脚踝扯回去，整个人落在温暖、赤裸的怀抱里。

“很柔软呢，阵桑。”藤原树把他的呻吟吃进嘴里，双手勾着阵的膝弯，把他端抱到那个匣子旁边，叫他对着盖子上镶的小铜镜看自己享受欲望的脸。这样的姿势藤原树之前从未想到过，但也不是阵明确告诉他的。一来一回之间，他的腿跨上他的手，他的臂搂紧他的脖子，靠着经验和默契，他们换了好几个姿势，直至藤原树觉得自己快要到了，才抱着大汗淋漓的阵摔回被褥，把他的双腿折上去，叫他保持，自己抓住眼前两团放松的胸肌，挺腰抽送几十下，将两个人送上极乐。

接连数个夜晚都是这样度过的。有一天，树把玩着那个窑变的小瓷瓶，撑起身子，对平躺在一旁的阵桑说：“您听说过西阵织吗？”

“其实，我见过。”

“阵桑这样健美的身体，如果裹在西阵织里，露出这里，和这里，该有多么美。”

阵顺着他的目光也看了看自己的肩膀以及脚踝，笑了笑。

“再涂上小町红，”树俯身吻了吻他的唇，“我给您涂，一定涂得很好。您喜欢哪一种唇妆？”

阵少见地主动凑过来，跨坐在他腰上，附在他耳边说了三四种，皆是唐朝那边传来的妆容，还要他给自己的眉心点上花钿。树此时无暇去想乡野之人如何将唐风说得如次详细，只顾将秀气手指探进刚刚探过的地方，再一次把它揉开。

次日清晨，阵依旧起得很早。藤原树跟着他到了厨房，站在门口打量这个阵每天都要呆上很久的地方。

一声猫叫，柴堆里跑出来戗毛炸刺的小动物，等着阵把一小碗冷饭放在地上。

“您的猫吗？”

“野猫，之前偶尔抓不到老鼠抓不到鸟就来找我，最近暴雪就住在厨房了。”阵手里的活儿一刻不停，紧往灶里送柴。

“取过名字吗？”树蹲下来，轻轻挠那只吃过饭明显心情变好的小猫。

“不取。取了就是我的猫了，它不来我会想他。”阵停下淘米的手，转过身看向门口的藤原树，“我不能去奢求猫的长久停留。”

  


这一天藤原树一直郁郁，有住客说他近几日饭量见长他也只是礼貌笑笑，自嘲长日无事只好进食。

阵忙完店里的事回房时，树已经躺在被子里，阖着眼不知道有没有睡着。阵有一瞬间无措，然后拿出被褥，就寝熄灯。窗外风声大了起来，阵睡得浅了些，在梦中皱着眉叹息。

被子被掀开，阵吓了一跳，正要喊人，意识到口型并不是亡夫的名字，分明是……

这间屋子里没有月光，他应该看不见吧？

阵翻了个身，让树君从背后搂着他，把眼泪滴在枕头里。

**Author's Note:**

> 阵阵子是老板娘这个设定是骑士想出来的，我本来打算写个平平无奇花魁设定的。老板娘这个设定我能发挥得更好。  
> 骑士姐姐，不愧是你！


End file.
